


We Construct Fairy Tales... And We Accept Them

by AttaGirlChiyoh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AUs, Angst, First Meetings, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Softie, Hannibal's a Literal child, Hannibal's in prison, Love at First Sight, M/M, Only appears in one chapter, Other, Soulmateau, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter/Cookie Monster, Will's a snail, oneshot book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttaGirlChiyoh/pseuds/AttaGirlChiyoh
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the Hannibal universe might be like if Hannibal and Will were reluctant Soulmates? If Hannibal was even more of a cry baby then he already is? Or what it'd be like if Hannibal and Will wrote Love Crime together for their anniversary? Then you're in luck because I have a lotta lotta lot of ideas just like that, swimming through my head constantly.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. When your soulmate is always the one to Kill you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys! So please keep in mind that this is my first time publishing my work here, so try to be kind with your comments please. That being said if you do see a mistake (spelling, grammar, etc.) please let me know. As I'm open with trying to fix these things. Also this is a oneshots book so if you have any suggestions for future chapters please feel free to comment them. That being said I may or may not take them and it may take me a while to get to them (As I'm a huge procrastinator even with my own ideas). Anyways enjoy yourselves!!

Will stuttered and his throat closed tightly before he spoke again to Hannibal, “Once I get out and I will there will be a reckoning.” What he thought was intimidating though was more, or less just amusing to Hannibal. Will gripped his prison bars tight while seething into their cracks.  
“You really should be taking this more seriously I might have failed to shot you once, but Jack won’t be there next time to let me fail again.” 

“Oh trust me Will I know you will eventually succeed.” Hannibal said smirking from the other side of the cell. “You don’t seem very concerned about your own death Dr. Lector.”  
“Oh Will you should know by now that death has never frightened me.” 

Will’s nose flared in irritation, “And why is that? Surely the prospect of your own nonexistence must be at least a little frightening to you.” 

“I believe that it was about two years ago when a women named Sarah Ronalds came into my office we were discussing..” Hannibal started

“Oh wow breaking doctor patient confidentiality for me already doctor Lector, truly I’m flattered.” Will deadpanned. 

“Hush William,” Hannibal commanded before pressing one of his long fingers over his lip  
,“it is extremely rude to interrupt someone, but if you must know Ms. Ronalds passed just over a little over two months after our first session.” Hannibal cleared his throat to start over, “it was about two years ago when a women named Sarah Ronalds came into my office we were discussing the prospect of soulmates together. You see Ms. Ronalds had a terrible habit of trying to get people to murder her, so that she would know that somebody out there truly was her soulmate.” 

“It has been strange to me for awhile on why we think that our true soulmate, our other half would also be the one to destroy us in the end. It is poetic in a sense, but when you read most works of romance they always seem to gloss over that particular part. In real life as well I don’t believe that I’ve ever meet a pair of soulmates who were desperate to kill each other.” 

“Still though we are convinced that your soulmate being the cause of your death is still a common fact. The events though that have caused people’s death, however, when they are not meeting violent ends from each other though, always seem to be hardly related. It's like that classic story we hear about in Kindergarten Ms. Apple’s soulmate went to see the Tulip Parade with her, but in trying to get her tickets her soulmate got ran over by a truck. Ms. Apple of course was so distraught that she too tried to run into the middle of the street to try and save her soulmate, and check his pulse, but then she too got ran over. These events seem at the time to be directly related to one another, but in the end Ms. Apple didn’t kill her soulmate, the truck did.” 

“Correlation doesn’t necessarily mean causation.” Will depans looking away from the cell’s bars. 

“Precisely! However, when I tried to tell Ms. Ronalds this she still refused to believe it. She kept on insisting that a soulmate would make everything clearer, make everything all right again, she would just simply have to find them.” 

“So did she?” asked Will now out of bored curiosity. 

“I myself, wouldn’t know…. the very next time I had a scheduled session with her, she was preoccupied with getting stabbed. I tried to apprehend the young man who came in and stabbed her in my own waiting room nonetheless, but Ms. Ronalds wouldn’t have for it. I remember watching the blood spill out of her abdomen, and desperately trying to cover up the wound, while she was smiling. I remember that she said that she had finally met him. She kept repeating him over and over again. I asked who she meant, and I will never forgot what she said… “he’s my soulmate.” ” 

“She gave me no name or information about the young man before she bled out, but surprisingly I still believed her when she said that he was her soulmate. To this day I’ve accepted the fact that your soulmate will be the end of you because nobody in their right mind could be as happy as Ms. Ronalds was, unless they to were being destroyed by someone they love.” 

“That’s why I’m not afraid of death Will, because I know it will be by you, and if and when you do destroy me, I know I too will be smiling just as widely as Ms. Ronalds was.”

“Are you implying that you’re my soulmate.” Will seethed threateningly. 

“Oh Will, you cannot imply something that is already blatant fact.”


	2. The One Where Hannibal Cries... A Lot (Prison Au/Pure Crack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Digestivo, Hannibal has been having some serious problems about Will's absence, and with nothing else to do in prison, for who knows how long, Hannibal proceeds to whine and cry a lot, much to Alana's annoyance. (WARNING: lots of Crack/ooc ahead (for Hannibal at least))

“Hannibal can you please do something else besides playing that stupid harp.” 

“Well I’m sorry Alana, but you’re not the person who has just had their heart torn out of the chest and broken into a million little bitty tiny pieces!!!!” Hannibal cried drastically while holding his heart and flopping onto his bed again. 

Alana is tired of this crap. 

“For goodness sakes! Hannibal, you tried to cut his head open!” 

“I didn’t want to be rejected….” 

“You are impossible.” 

“Leave me ALONE ALANA!!!” Hannibal bursts into tears again and bangs his hands against the glass, and begins again to sing Hello by Adele (with some minor adjustments.) accompanied by the loud strumming of his harp. (Which the state provided for him for what seemed like no other reason but to annoy Alana into retirement or death.) 

“WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME WILL!! 

YOU BROKE MY HEART, BUt I lOVE YOU STILL!” 

“SO PLEASE TELL ME YOUR SOrry/or I”M SORRY I DON’t reAlly KNOW ANY more AHHHHHH!!!!”   
The walls on Hannibal’s eyes explode and more clear liquid squirts out of his eyes in digesting waves of tears. 

Alana facepalms (and to think she actually wanted him to show more emotion while she was dating him.) 

Suddenly Hannibal stops playing the harp, and slowly walks to fall near his bed and bangs his head on the side of the mattress. 

“I hate him Alana! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!” Alana remained silent whilst Hannibal empathized his words with a raging fist banging on the side of the mattress. “Oh you’re right.” Hannibal lowered his fist and laughed softly with a crazy gleam in his eyes. “That’s not true, I can’t hate him, it's impossible, but oh how I want to hate him.” 

“Look at what he’s done to me Alana!”   
“Me a self proclaimed monster and serial killer reduced to dust because of a simple brown haired man. I should have killed him when I had the chance, and I wasn’t so attached, but no I just had to see how far over he could climb my walls. Look at where that lead me. He’s reduced me, a god among men, into a broken, disgusting, pitiful mess!” 

“I should have killed him, I should have killed him, I should have killed him, because now after he’s done what he’s done, and no words or actions can be taken back he successfully killed me.” 

“So congratulations Alana, you got what you and Jack Crawford, and Mason, and Tobias, and Bedelia all wanted. And… And… Maybe what Will even wanted. I’m not only defeated, I am dead.“ And with that Dr. Lector’s tears finally dried up and he just looked off distantly at nothing in particular. His face was again empty, and his walls and person suit were placed back on. Alana never heard Hannibal say a word for the following year, but she did see him smile sadly, often at nothing. Well not exactly nothing… for it was clear to anyone who walked into that room that Hannibal was imagining Will again, sitting beside him.


	3. Our Song *Post Season 3*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Will and Hannibal wrote Love Crime together as an anniversary present for each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't already obvious, Love Crime's lyrics are not my own (or Hannibal's and Will's) and all credit goes to Siouxsie and Brian Reitzell

“Oh the Cer Lean,” Will paused looking at the paper confused, “Hannibal what’s Cer Lean.”

“It's pronounced cerulean Will, sur-roo-lee-uh-n, not Cer Lean.” Hannibal answered annoyance already apparent.

“Okay and what the heck am I supposed to rhyme with sur-roo-lee-uh-n?”

“I don’t know quarantine, kerosene?” Hannibal said sarcastically while side eyeing Will. 

“Uggg, I can’t use those! How am I supposed to write a romantic song for us if you can’t even use words that aren’t regularly used by an English major?” 

“Cerulean just means blue, Will.” Hannibal sighed maybe writing a song together was a bad idea, “The word is not that complicated.” 

“Yes, but it is to rhyme.” Will took out his pen and started writing over Hannibal’s draft, “I’m changing it to skies, does that satisfy your metaphorical nonsense.” 

Hannibal sighs giving up, “I suppose it will have to.” 

“Great see because now on the next line I can write…” Will shakes his pen again vigorously trying to squeeze the last bits of ink out, “Tumbling from your eyes.” 

“HUmph, I guess that does make it a little bit better.” Hannibal answered dramatically. 

“See told you so.” 

“I can still use sublime right?” 

“In what context?” 

“So sublime, a chase to end all time? I really don’t want to change it, Will! I think it perfectly symbolizes our deadly waltz with each other, that will hopefully last the rest of our lives,” Will quirks one corner of his mouth in fond amusement and looks down, “and it just rolls off the tongue don’t you think?” 

“Fine.. Fine! We can write sublime,” Will huffs shaking his head slowly, “but only because it actually makes sense to write it in there.”

“Excellent, now I quite enjoy the next line we put in there already “Seasons call and fall from grace and uniform” so I think we’re good to stick with that,” Will nods approvingly, “So, what next?” 

“Have we already put in a metaphor about how our feelings for each other can’t be contemplated in a human understanding?” Hannibal scrolls through the notebook page expectantly……  
“Hummm… I suppose not.”

“Okay great, so we have a place to go from then.” Will contemplates the paper for some time before turning to Hannibal, “Quick, what’s a word for something that baselly humanly physical, like you know just a raw instinct that was buried deep inside us all this time.” 

“Try, anatomical perhaps?” 

“Try something else maybe?” 

“Whatever for?” 

“Hannibal what am I supposed to rhyme with anatomical?”

“Perhaps try metaphysical, as in something that is so theoretically or outlandish that it can only be described in terms of the abstract. Surely that can also describe how we feel about each other.” 

“Why? Because we don’t even really know how the heck this,” Will gestures between the two of them, “happened or why?” 

“My thoughts exactly.” After this sentimental statement Will started to tear up.

“Fine! I’ll use metaphysical, jeez Hannibal writing a song with you wasn’t supposed to make me cry!”  
“Perhaps, they are happy tears?” 

“They Are! But I still don’t like crying!” 

“Maybe, it would be a good idea for us to move on now?” 

“Yes, let’s.” Will flipped the notebook page and started writing lightly on the back. “I think it's important to look at this not only from a methodical stand point, but also a physical one.” 

“So you’re saying you want us to add a stabbing lyric in there?” 

“Okay fine! Maybe we don’t have to make it that literal, but we do want this song to actually help us to remember the event right?” 

“Truthfully Will, I don’t think I could forget that night even if I tried. The pale blood and moonlight, along with the soft touch of your hands on my arms; have sometimes kept me up at night, and I imagine the memory will keep on doing that to me, for quite some time.”

Will sighed and looked up at Hannibal to kiss him on the forehead “You’re a fool.” Will whispered into the blond man’s ear, “You know that right?” 

“Only for you….” Hannibal looked down almost self consciously. He looked up and shook his head quickly, as if he was trying to rid himself of a lovelorn haze. “I do agree with you though, it would be satisfying ending if we looped it back into the corporeal world somehow; after all even we can’t spend all our time in our heads.”

“Exactly, that’s why I was thinking of using something like red dye; to illustrate how something like blood could be beautiful in certain circumstances.” 

“Perhaps we could go back to our original,” Hannibal sang out an, “Oh” in just the same tone as their designed song, “For extra emphasis.” 

“So, Oh the dye?” 

“Yes, that sounds perfect.” 

Will tapped the pen on his paper thoughtfully….  
“A blood red setting sun?” 

Hannibal’s grin widened to that of a jack’ o lantern, “Yes, that’s precisely how I want to remember that night.” 

“Like the ending to a gothic fairytale?” 

“We may be able to choose to go off into the sunset Will, but there’s no doubt that the blood will follow.” 

Will took Hannibal’s hand carefully with the one that wasn’t grasping the pen, “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Hannibal took his other hand and stole the pen from Will, “And of course this blood comes, Rushing through our veins….” 

Will stole the pen back and continued writing the verse, “And it burns up our skins.”  
He turns over to look deeply into Hannibal’s eyes, “But that danger doesn’t matter anymore… Because we know----” Will starts writing carefully will still staring directly into Hannibal’s irises. “We will survive.” 

Hannibal grasped Will’s gripping hand and eased his fingers apart, and quickly replaced Will’s pen with his own fingers, as he began to write.. “Not only that, but we will live and thrive, together, just as we were meant to.” 

Will whispered, “Win this deadly game.” Hannibal strokes his fingers and writes the brunette’s words down. “That’s what this was, wasn’t it? Just a push and pull between ourselves, you said it yourself we are a zero sum game, but if the game’s over will we both eventually leave the table?” 

“I’ve always found you interesting Will, even when you haven’t found me as such. That’s not going to change even if that game is over now, and besides it's not as though the excitement is over. The whole world who knows us still doesn’t want us to be together because of what and who we are, but we still choose each other anyway; so even if we aren’t playing games with each other we are playing games with them. To them our love will always be a crime.” 

Will grasps out his hand again for the pen, “That’s what our song should be called.” Hannibal hands the pen back over.  
“What Love Crime?” 

“Yes, it's perfect isn’t it?” 

“Yes…. I suppose it is.” 

Will starts writing the words Love Crime over the sheet a couple of times.  
“I think it’s done.” Will said looking over the paper satisfied before Hannibal once again stole the pen away. 

“Not quite.” Hannibal jostled a few more words down. “Remember Will, no matter how far we have to go, who we have to deceive, or what we have to face that we are going to survive together no matter what.” 

Will started stroking Hannibal’s cheek, “And What live and thrive?” 

“But of course.” Hannibal stated simply looking fondly over Will. 

“Happy one year anniversary Hannibal…” 

“Happy anniversary Will…” 

And although they already knew they could never forget that night, with those new notes and melodies playing in their heads they both looked over and smiled at each other. Knowing that, that moment in time was now more: special, preserved, and bonded to them, than ever before.


	4. Lost Pets (Hannibal's a Kid/Will's a Snail AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids go through stages, and little four year old Hannibal has officially entered his snail stage. He just can't get enough of them, and he especially, even though he won't admit it, loves one snail in particular, a lot! 
> 
> Warning: Maybe a little more on the angsty side, but don't worry also plenty of fluff too!

Hannibal loved snails! Hannibal loved them so much that for every birthday he had so far (although to be fair he's only had 4 of those so far) instead of asking for a puppy, like most little boys would, Hannibal would ask for more snails. He loved their little spiral shells, their smooth and silky bodies, the feeling of them crawling on him, and especially their beady little eyes. His mother said, "That he was practically starting a cochlea garden at this point." Hannibal was a little unclear on what a cochlea garden was, but he did admit that he did have more snails than most kids did. He had well over fourty snails now, and much to everyone's surprise he even remembered each of their individual names. Everyday he would go out to make sure all his snails were there; counting off names of composers, poets, and historians as he pointed to a different snail. (This in itself should have been impressive, but Hannibal's parents were still too weirded out and disgusted by Hannibal's snail obsession to be that impressed.)  
Although Hannibal would tell you that he had no favorite snails (as ALL of them were his best friends) this would be a blatant lie. While Hannibal still loved all of his snails dearly there was one snail in particular that always seemed to hold his attention and affection the most. If all the snails were Hannibal's best friends, the snail in question must have been a true life-long companion or maybe even his twin flame. Hannibal was still unclear of what a twin flame was,for say, but he did know that it meant that two people were very, very close friends and they loved each other more than anything. And who could Hannibal love more than that snail.  
The Snail in question was also the biggest one in the garden with by far the most impressive blueish-gray shell you've ever seen on a snail, but the thing that caused Hannibal to love the snail the most was its huge black all seeing eyes; that always seem to peer into the back of Hannibal's skull whenever Hannibal looked at him. 

Almost as if to say, "I'm here you know, and even though no one else can see what you are beyond your skin I can..... And I love it."  
Hannibal had never known another creature who accepted him (or even saw him) the way that Snail did, and Hannibal loved it. So of course, for Hannibal's perfect snail he had to be given the perfect name unlike the rest of Hannibal's snails this snail was not named after anyone, but was rather just given the name Will because as the name suggests Will felt like Hannibal's own personal protector of his soul, even if the snail was still no larger than the palm of his hand.  
Hannibal had never cared about anyone more than he had about Will. 

So of course, when the snail's 1st birthday came along (which he dubbed as the day he found the lil guy) Hannibal had to set up a grand feast for the snail in the park by his house. The park was a little busy today, but Hannibal didn't mind much. His favorite area on the walking trail was still open enough to lay out his red checkered blanket and set out his mini plates of bark and flowers, for Will, and fill a bowl of carrots, for himself.  
"There we go Will!" Hannibal exclaimed with a flourish as he recovered and uncovered the mini plates of bark and flowers for Will's approval. "three plates of purely dried Oak skin and three plates of various flower petals from the estate's courtyard including Rose, Daisy, and Poppy!" Hannibal quickly glanced up again from the plates to catch Will's fleeting expression. Will caught Hannibal's gaze and shook his small head as if unimpressed.  
Hannibal huffed sadly, " I guess you don't find me that interesting do you?"  
Will blinked again..."Well maybe someday you will!"  
"Okay, anyways, eat your breakfast Will, and we can continue on where we left off on Lord of the Flies!"  
As soon as Hannibal turned around to take out his book from his knapsack, Will began to nibble on the mini pieces of bark Hannibal left for him and slowly brought his plate over to Hannibal's side so that he could lean against Hannibal's leg while eating his meal. Slowly as the minutes passed and Hannibal kept reading, Will became full and began to climb up Hannibal's pant leg to get onto his chest and nuzzle into his human's warm stomach. Hannibal quickly realized something had changed and looked down to see what just occurred. Hannibal put down his book as a soft smile grew fast on his face.  
"If I saw you everyday, forever Will, I would remember this time." Hannibal started gently petting Will's smooth shell, "I love you Will." 

Hannibal closed his eyes at peace while he continued to smooth his rough little fingers over the ocean curl of Will's shell. Hannibal wondered if this would be a good moment to put in his memory palace? After all, when Hannibal's uncle, Roberto, told him of the concept over Christmas dinner he said you could only put your most precious memories in there, and certainly this moment had to qualify as one of the most precious in Hannibal's life. But Hannibal forgot how Uncle Roberto told him to access his own memory palace.... so he would have to bury this moment away later...  
Which is too bad because Hannibal doubted he would be able to remember all of this for when he transferred the memory over. He would never be able to get the exact sounds of the birds back, feel the right texture of carrot on his tongue, or feel the sharp whirl of air coming.... towards his STOMACH???  
Hannibal's eyes widened as he mutely gasped from the soccer ball that had hit his stomach. Then he screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
A teenage boy with wild red hair ran up, "Hey kid, give us our ball back would ya?"  
"YOU YOU YOU YOU DID THIS???? I HATE YOU!!!"  
"Jeez kid it's just a soccer ball, man up."  
Hannibal's eyes grew almost black; while still becoming murkier with tears, "You killed my snail, and you don't even care. YOU KILLed my SNAIL and you DIDN'T EVEN SAY YOU'RE SORRY!!!!"  
"Oh, jesus guess you're right." The red haired boy picked up his soccer ball looking critically at the wet snail guts smashed on his ball.  
Hannibal tried to gather all the broken pieces of shell, membrane, and entrails while still staring up at the boy with vengeance and murder in his eyes.  
"Ooop, well you gotta learn kid these things happen."  
These things happen. These things happen. Stupidity just happens? Balls flying through the air just happen? Murder just happens? Fine. He'd live in the tall boy's world. He'll show him how "things" just happen. Hannibal sprang up from his blanket and jumped straight up onto the boy's chest (keeping his little arms securely around the tall boy's neck) and sank his teeth into the boy's ear. It turned a bright color as his target screamed.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE- WHAT THE-UGHUGH HGUG!!!!"  
"HANNIBAL MICAH LECTER GET OFF THAT YOUNG MAN THIS INSTANT!!!!"  
But little Hannibal was already far too gone and continued to tear open the boy's ear, even as his parents tried to forcefully remove him. Despite his size though, Hannibal had a grip of steel, and didn't let go until half of the teenage boy's ear was torn off. Hannibal swallowed. His parents stared at him in horror.  
"Hannibal what have you done?" his mother spoke so disgusted and shocked that her normal voice now sounded animated.  
Hannibal's father dragged the red hair boy away, and out of the corner of his eyes Hannibal could see him taking out his checkbook.  
Hannibal looked back over to his mother and answered with puppy eyes, "He killed Will."  
"Hannibal, isn't Will just your snail." Hannibal's mother said.  
"Yeah and he killed him. People who kill are bad. He deserved it."  
"Ugg how am I supposed to explain this to you." His mother spoke softly to herself, even though Hannibal was still right under her gaze and could hear everything.  
"You like those pork roosts don't you Hannibal."  
"Yeah..."  
"Well those pork roosts used to be pigs, but nobody's going around chewing off farmers' ears for killing the pigs are they and....and... and I guess what I'm trying to say is there's a difference between those who kill humans and those who kill animals. Animals aren't our equals Hannibal, so when somebody kills a pig it may be sad, but sometimes that's just the way it goes, but when someone hurts a human that's different because we can understand people because THEY ARE our equals. So when someone hurts a human that's worse than someone who kills an animal. Especially if that animal was only killed on accident. Do you understand?"  
"No," Hannibal looked up with tears in his eyes, "Will is my equal, mom. He can understand me! And he... he," Hannibal pointed over to the teenage boy again, "didn't even say he was sorry... when he killed him."  
"Shhh shhh shhh I know baby... I know... it's hard. Why don't you take Will's snail pieces with us and we can find somewhere to bury him out in the yard, once we get home."  
Hannibal nodded mournfully and put the rest of Will's snail pieces back into his hands. He noticed the pieces were still shining off the sun and appeared as smooth as ever. He wondered if he would eventually forget how they looked and felt. He wondered if he would eventually forget Will altogether. He was still getting used to his "memory" palace after all.  
"Mom, can I keep a piece of him with me..."  
"Sure sweetie, maybe your father can help you turn it into a bracelet or something..... he's good at little crafts like that."  
\----------------Forty Years Later-----------------------  
Hannibal was excited. Like REALLY excited. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so excited. He was going to get to go inside Quantico's F.B.I Academy, see exactly how everything worked behind the curtains, so to speak, all while nobody suspected the trickster they were letting in backstage, and on top of it all he would get to see who the infamous Will Graham was for himself.  
If karma were a real thing, it certainly shared Hannibal's morals and sense of humor. -----

"Tell me, then, how many confessions," while Hannibal spoke he tried not to make it seem like he was nearly bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet, like a child, but it was so difficult sometimes to retain a sense of dignity. Hannibal stared back again at the pictures of the girls on the quark board. Will Graham had still yet to say a word (or let alone make eye contact), and while Jack Crawford was indeed an intelligent man he had met intelligent men before and was getting bored.  
He had thought for some reason that the inside of the academy would be more exciting, but he was severely disappointed by how much it failed his expectations. It didn't feel any different than any other college or university. Aside from the fact that the students seemed to rush around a bit more in their sweat layered attire, the place was entirely unmagical. The only thing that could make up for this disappointing day would be for something fascinating to happen with Will Graham, but so far the most fascinating thing the man seemed to offer was his charming head of untamed curls. Which were beautiful Hannibal's not blind but----  
"Tasteless," Will Graham spoke. Hannibal cracked a smile in joy, finally. 

"Do you have trouble with taste?" Hannibal tried to remain purely metaphorical; after all, he was sent here to learn about Will, not necessarily the case or Freddie Lounds.  
"My thoughts often aren't very tasty." The snark wasn't exactly something he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't unwelcome. In fact, the words felt somehow strangely familiar although he couldn't place why.  
"Nor mine. No effective barriers," Hannibal said now in the chair.  
"I build forts," Will answered quickly as if he had that metaphor prepared. Hannibal tried not to tilt his head in interest.  
"Associations come quickly," Hannibal said now heavily invested in the conversation.  
"So do forts." That's it. Hannibal had to see his eyes. He had to see his mouth move through the syllables while he spoke. He needed to see ALL of Will Graham clearly. ****

**"Not fond of eye contact are you?"**

**Suddenly, Will Graham's face thrusted in Hannibal's direction, and Hannibal finally saw his eyes. Hannibal gaped while Will spoke. His eyes.....his eyes were so full of depth they seemed to look into the back of Hannibal's skull with their gray blue irises, and Hannibal suddenly glanced down to his only remaining reminder of his childhood. The color of the strange smooth charm and Will Graham's eyes were exactly the same, and Hannibal felt as if he should be realizing some sort of transcendent truth but he couldn't connect the dots.  
Hannibal had barely met Will for more than a couple of minutes, but he knew already that wherever this man went he would have to follow. Hannibal smiled after Will finished his eye contact monologue, and let out a breath..... Perhaps, he was getting ahead of himself.  
"I'm sorry Will; Observing is what we do. I can't shut mine off any more than you can shut yours off." Hannibal said. **

**Will stood up abruptly, "Please don't psychoanalyze me. You won't like me when I'm psychoanalyzed. " Will stopped for a second to let Jack give a meager protest, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go give a lecture on psychoanalyzing."  
Hannibal smiled internally, it made him chuckle sometimes about how human he could be. How could he have felt so immediately attached, after only having spoken and seen his eyes? How could he have felt so sure that meeting Will Graham was fate? How could he have felt, even for a second, that this man would be his future? It was precarious. **

**This wasn't an opera or romantic comedy, for that matter.  
** And besides, Hannibal was the Chesapeake Ripper and Will was unofficially FBI. Any attachment could easily lead to destruction in Hannibal's life. So, Hannibal shrugged it off into the corners of his memory palace; this was simply a fascination, nothing more, and after Hannibal gave Will his gift, the FBI would find this shrike in a couple of days, and Hannibal would say goodbye to the strange professor.  
Hannibal looked back down at his childhood bracelet and pushed it further inside his sleeve. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw sorry about the weird bold at the end, I'm still getting used to this and I'm not sure how that happened.


	5. The Very Short Sesame Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I´m sorry to intrude, but when my husband and I saw you from afar we couldn't look away, and as much as I myself find the concept of hitting on a complete stranger repulsive and rude... I couldn’t help but want to at least try to get to know you. So, would you do us the honor of giving your name?” Hannibal asked smoothly. 
> 
> “I am Cookie Monster!” answered Cookie Monster.  
> Or:  
> What would happen if Hannibal and Will fell in love at first sight with Cookie Monster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometime in Octuber (or maybe November?) someone on Twitter made a post about making a Cookie Monster/Hannibal/Will fic, and I got to say I saw the potential. So yeah, this was meant to be crack/ficlit, but I got way too over invested in it, and now here I am. So yeah, if this pairing isn't your thing maybe don't read this. But if you're up for it have fun and I hope you enjoy! :)

Hannibal had seen majestic beasts before... He even considered himself, and Will of course, to be one, but out of all the creatures Hannibal had seen on this plane of existence... few matched the majesty of that blue creature Hannibal had seen on the shores of Havana. 

They were as blue as the depths of the bottom of the ocean and had the most perfectly circular round eyes. Will whispered to him then that these were in fact called ¨googly eyes¨, but Hannibal found that term to be too silly and childish to describe this mystical beast. 

¨They just look so.. soft,¨ Will whispered in awe to Hannibal, ¨I just want to feel them.¨ 

Hannibal nodded his head understandingly, ¨I completely agree… a part of me just wants to lure them to our home so that I can twist their neck and watch them quickly succumb to death before stripping them away of their fur to make us blankets, but most of me just wants to leave them be and gaze at them from afar.¨ 

¨If you pluck a flower, eventually... it´ll lose all its beauty that you had wished to keep in the first place,¨ Will murmured. Hannibal started speed-walking towards the blue creature; Will ran to catch up with him and tugged his arm harshly back. ¨What are you doing?¨

Hannibal yanks his arm away from Will and glares at him in the eyes. “Will, I am not by nature a shy creature, and if we can't have them, I wish to at least talk to them before they leave our lives forever!” He whisper shouted. Hannibal continued walking and after a few seconds Will followed him. The blue creature turned their head to look at Will and Hannibal as they approached; Hannibal, being the smug scoundrel he was, immediately sat down right next to the creature... on their own beach towel… completely disregarding their personal space. 

“For someone so keen on being polite, Hannibal sure did have a hard time understanding boundaries.” Will thought, “Especially when it came to someone he found interesting.” But, Will had been on the other side of that time and time again so this behavior didn't really surprise him. What did surprise Will though, was how much he too wanted to partake in this socially unacceptable behavior. 

“I´m sorry to intrude, but when my husband and I saw you from afar we couldn't look away, and as much as I myself find the concept of hitting on a complete stranger repulsive and rude... I couldn’t help but want to at least try to get to know you. So, would you do us the honor of giving your name?” Hannibal asked smoothly. 

“I am Cookie Monster!” answered Cookie Monster.

“Interesting… tell me, is that what others call you? Or are you proud enough to proclaim yourself as a monster, while so many of us are not?” Hannibal asks. Will rubs his forehead. Ugh Hannibal was going to end up scaring them off. 

“I’m Cookie Monster because I like cookies!” 

“Such simple reasoning, you know who you are and you’re not afraid to show that, but many of us are still too fearful of ourselves to do that. Tell me Cookie Monster what brings you to Havana?” Hannibal asks, staring into their wide eyes. 

“I’m here with my friends to learn about the beach!”

Will looks up interested and says, “What’s there to learn about the beach? It’s pretty straightforward, it’s the bridge between two different worlds. One of harsh realities and rough sand, the other just flows like the currents you see out on the ocean. What’s there to learn about something so simple?”

Cookie Monster tilts their blue head in confusion, “The beach isn’t simple. The sea can be dangerous, and it’s very important to learn about lifeguard’s commands, but at the same time it’s one of the best places to spend time with friends!” they exclaim. 

Hannibal nods, “Indeed, forgive my husband sometimes we can get so caught up in the abstraction and metaphors in our life that we forget to look for the simplistic pleasures, like as you said hanging out with friends. But tell me who are you teaching these lessons too?” 

“The children who watch us.” 

“.... why do children watch you Cookie Monster?” Hannibal asked, sounding both concerned and intrigued. 

“I’m a TV star!” 

Hannibal and Will’s faces both fell. There it was, they both knew it was too good to be true. Here they were the perfect creature of honesty, beauty, and goodness and they couldn’t have them because if they were to get too close then surely they would be caught. It was a price they were willing to pay, but still they were reminded yet again how much this life they lead made them give up. 

Will breathed and took the next word, “Are you recording now?”

“No, they’re still with Elmo filming the beach song.”

“As much as we would love for it to be different Cookie Monster, we can’t talk with you much longer. Me and my husband are both a little camera shy and would hate to be caught on film by accident. So, before we leave could we first ask you one favor?” Hannibal asks.

“Oh you have to leave? That’s sad! What do you want? I have cookies?!”

“No, it’s fine. Keep your cookies, you surely love them more than we ever could. But could we possibly kiss you before we go?” Will asks while looking into the wide round eyes of Cookie Monster. 

“Only if you are comfortable with that, of course! I know my husband and I are only strangers to you, but we are quite taken with you.” Hannibal says quickly after Will’s question. 

“You like Cookie Monster? Really? Even without me giving you my cookies. Why? Cookie Monster can’t sing well like Ernie, Cookie monster can’t dance well like Big Bird, Cookie Monster can’t count well like Count, and Cookie Monster isn’t the star like Elmo?”

“Of course we like you! I don’t even know if like’s the best word to describe it. You’re magnificent like a soft rolling blue tide on the ocean. So clear and plainly beautiful that those who know they aren’t supposed to can’t help but be drawn to you.” Will said. Suddenly, grasping Cookie Monster’s hands like life depended on it. They couldn’t leave them without letting them see their own radiance. 

“We’ve only known you for a couple of minutes, but clearly you aren’t afraid to be who you are, even if you may feel insecure about yourself, and you see what you want in life and take it without thinking twice. While the rest of us are still wondering whether or not we should really eat a second cookie, you are already stealing the jar. You truly are more greater and worthy than you know Cookie Monster, and we would love to stay here with you for as long as you needed us to prove that to you, but we have to go soon. So, like my husband said can we kiss you before we go?” Hannibal said as he turned Cookie Monster’s head away from Will and started stroking his cheek. 

Cookie Monster stared blankly before softly saying, “Yes.”

Hannibal leaned in inches away from the black abyss of Cookie Monster’s mouth, breathed out a warm breathe he didn’t know he was holding, and set his lips upon their’s. Hannibal smiled and hummed as he began to taste the sugar that seemed to be embedded all through their mouth. Normily, he would despise the taste of so much pure sugar, but from their furry blue lips it only tasted like a home he knew he’d never be able to return to. 

After a few more moments that seemed all too short. Hannibal pulled back slowly and whispered, “I wish I could spend the rest of my life proving to you and the world that you are worthy of awe and worship, but I can’t. So you must promise me, Cookie Monster that you will at least try to see that in yourself.” 

Cookie Monster nods affirmatively, “I’ll try.”

Will leans closer and gently brings a hand up to turn Cookie Monster’s face away from Hannibal and towards his direction. Will was breathless. All he could do was stare, and gently rub small circles into Cookie Monster’s cheeks. His palms were growing sweaty from continuously caressing the horribly soft fur, but he couldn’t stop. He let out a sound that was somewhere between a gulp and a whimper, and lowered his head in embarrassment and spoke, “I’m sorry, I can’t- I mean I don’t know how to do this. This is the only chance I have to kiss you, but I’m not sure-” 

Suddenly, the blue haired monster gripped the back of Will’s brown curls and pulled him in until their lips made contact. Will gasped softly in surprise before coming back to himself and angling his head in to better interlock with Cookie Monster. Their whole mouth felt so warm and inviting to Will. Even their tongue felt like a soft weighted blanket when placed over his own. Will gripped the fur on their cheeks in both hands and tried to retain that feeling of pure comfort for as long as he could. Which wasn’t much long after as both he and Cookie Monster pulled away to breathe, “...how.”

Cookie Monster smiled brightly at Will. Which seemed to be the only way they knew how to smile. “Don’t be sad. The cameras won’t be here forever. We can always see each other some other time, right?” Will lowered his head and let out a sob into Cookie Monster’s chest. 

“I’m sorry Cookie Monster, and I’m sorry Will.” Hannibal paused for a second shocked at his thoughtlessness. He had never revealed either of their identities before. Perhaps he was even more torn about the situation than he thought, “But Cookie Monster will always be a TV star and we,” Hannibal looked over at Will and rubbed his back, “cannot be in the limelight. I’d be bad for all of us.” 

Cookie Monster stared towards the sea looking contemplative, “In case you ever changed your mind… I could tell you how to get to Sesame Street.” Will looked up into the blue creature’s eyes adoringly, “II-I-we would like that.” And so they talked for a while about the mysterious location of Sesame Street before they saw what looked like a camera crew walking down the beach and departed. 

The life Hannibal and Will faced was one filled with dangers and uncertainties. So much so, that they realized they couldn’t stay in Havana anymore after having spent so much time talking to Cookie Monster. Because for as much they didn’t think Cookie Monster would betray them, the blue creature knowing their location was still a liability. But perhaps one day…. When their hairs had grown gray and the world forgot their names, they could see their fluffy majestic beast, again. After all, unlike most people, they could tell you how to get, how to get to Sesame Street.


End file.
